U R
by chanhyun69
Summary: Bisakah Baekhyun, penderita penyakit 'langka' di dalam tubuhnya, merasakan kebahagiaan yang sebenarnya? CHANBAEK AREA. YAOI FANFIC.
1. Chapter 1

Tingkahnya memang berbeda dengan kebanyakan orang. Dia bukan satu-satunya penderita penyakit tersebut. Hanya saja, di lingkungannya hanya dia yang menderita penyakit aneh di mata orang lain. Bukan kesalahan siapa-siapa, dia memang sudah seperti itu sejak kecil.

''Baekhyun-ah. Kau tidak lapar? Kau mau makan? Mau ibu yang menyuapimu?''

Baekhyun masih setia menggenggam mainan kesayangannya, yaitu pisau dapur milik ibunya. Ibunya sudah menangis sejak tadi, karena terus gagal membujuk Baekhyun hanya sekedar untuk makan.

''Hiks hiks, ayo makan baekhyun-ah. Ibu sudah memasakkan makanan kesukaanmu. Kau sangat suka dengan kimchi di bumbui dengan saus pedas kan? Letakkan pisau itu, dan makanlah.''

Pisau tersebut baekhyun arahkan pada lengan kirinya, membuat ibunya menutup mulutnya. Bibir sang ibu terasa kelu dan ingin sekali mencegah perbuatan anaknya, namun beliau urungkan sejak tadi karena takut akan Baekhyun yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

Baekhyun masih setia mengarahkan pisau yang ia genggam ke arah lengannya. Dengan senyuman yang lebar, karena itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan Baekhyun. Mainan kesayangannya antara lain, pisau dapur, gunting, jarum berukuran besar, dan benda tajam lain yang berhasil membuat hatinya senang.

Ibu baekhyun lebih memilih untuk berdiri, berlari menuju telepon rumah dan segera menelfon rumah sakit 'khusus'. Tangan lentiknya masih sibuk mencari nomor telepon rumah sakit yang akan ia hubungi, sedangkan baekhyun mulai menggores lengannya.

''Wah, indah sekali. Sakit hiks, tapi aku senang. Hahaha, aku akan melakukannya lagi.''

Darah segar mengalir keluar dari lengan baekhyun yang tidak bersalah. Baekhyun merasakan sakit yang luar biasa, namun rasa sakit itu tidak sebesar perasaan senangnya. Ia sangat senang, melihat lengannya tergores seperti itu .

Ibu baekhyun, yang sudah selesai menelpon rumah sakit 'khusus' untuk baekhyun, langsung kembali lagi ke kamar Baekhyun. Takut akan tindakan Baekhyun yang membuatnya selalu khawatir.

Dan benar saja, ia melihat putra kecilnya tergeletak tak berdaya dengan darah segar menggenang di sampingnya. Ibu baekhyun membekap mulutnya sendiri, kejadian ini terulang kembali. Langsung saja, ibu baekhyun membopong anak semata wayangnya dan segera membawa baekhyun menuju rumah sakit.

.

.

.

''Bagaimana keadaannya, dokter?''

''Ia terlalu banyak kehilangan darah. Maka dari itu, kami perlu melakukan tranfusi darah untuk anda. Kalau boleh tau, mengapa bisa ada luka sedalam itu di tangan kecilnya? Apa ada pencuri masuk berusaha menerobos rumah kalian?''

Bingung ingin menjawab apa, ibu baekhyun memilih diam dan terduduk di kursi tunggu. Matanya memerah, kemudian ia menangis sekeras mungkin karena keadaan baekhyun yang tak kunjung membaik.

''Apa yang harus saya lakukan, dokter? Hiks hiks… saya sudah berusaha semampu saya. Tapi hasilnya selau sia-sia. Hiks hiks…''

Dokter yang menangani Baekhyun tadi menatap ibu baekhyun agak heran. Tapi, ia akan berusaha bertanya pada ibu Baekhyun secara pelan-pelan agar ibu baekhyun mau menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

''Memangnya, apa yang sudah terjadi, nyonya?''

Ibu baekhyun berusaha menghentikan tangisannya. Ia mengusap air matanya secara paksa karena ia ingin menceritakan penyakit yang di derita Baekhyun.

''Saya akan menceritakan semuanya dok.''

''Saya akan mendengarkan cerita anda. Kalau bisa, saya akan memberikan solusi yang tepat untuk anda, nyonya.''

Ibu baekhyun menarik nafas panjang, kemudian ia menceritakan semuanya, tidak ada yang terlewat.

''Sebelum ayah Baekhyun meninggal, Baekhyun bukan anak yang seperti itu.''

Dokter yang menangani Baekhyun masih setia mendengarkan cerita selanjutnya.

''Tapi, setelah ayah baekhyun meninggalkan dunia ini, Baekhyun menjadi tertekan karena ia sangat dan sangat menyayangi ayahnya. Bagi Baekhyun, ayahnya adalah segalanya. Ayahnya adalah pahlawan baginya. Ayahnya adalah panutan baginya. Ayah Baekhyun memang berhati lembut dan baik. Namun, karena kecelakaan, ayah Baekhyun meninggal di tempat dan membuat Baekhyun menderita penyakit Bipolar.''

''Bipolar Disolder?''

''Iya dok. Awalnya saya pikir, baekhyun hanya menderita stress biasa. Namun, setelah saya mengamati Baekhyun setiap harinya, ia sering menyakiti tubuhnya dengan benda-benda tajam.''

''Berarti, baekhyun banyak kehilangan darah akibat ulahnya sendiri? jadi, luka dalam yang ada di lengan baekhyun, karena tingkahnya sendiri?''

''Benar, dok. Saya berusaha menyembuhkan Baekhyun dengan berbagai cara. Setiap hari, baekhyun mengkonsumsi 2 pil penenang setiap selesai makan. Saya juga membiarkannya tinggal di rumah, karena ia masih terlau kecil untuk tinggal di rumah sakit jiwa, dok.''

''Pernah tidak, anda menjauhkan Baekhyun dari benda-benda tajam yang selalu ia mainkan?''

''Sering dok. Tapi itu semakin membuat emosinya meningkat dengan cepat. Pernah sekali, saya merampas gunting yang akan ia gunakan untuk memotong jari tangannya sendiri. Dengan bodohnya, saya mengambil gunting itu darinya dan membuang gunting itu jauh-jauh. Tapi apa yang Baekhyun lakukan? Ia malah mengambil pisau kecil yang entah ia dapatkan dari mana sebelumnya, kemudian ia menggores nama ayahnya di tangan kanannya. Bisa anda lihat bekas lukanya, sampai sekarang masih ada, dok.''

Ibu baekhyun kembali menangis. Ia menentang takdir yang sudah di tetapkan Yang Maha Kuasa, terkadang ia menyalahkan Sang Pencipta karena dengan tega mengambil nyawa suaminya dan membuat anaknya menjadi 'gila'. Tapi, ibu Baekhyun kembali menenangkan peikirannya yang dangkal tersebut.

Dokter Oh –dokter yang menangani baekhyun- menepuk pundak ibu baekhyun pelan. Berusaha memberikan dorongan untuk tetap bersabar menghadapi semua cobaan Tuhan. Dokter tampan itu kembali berfikir, namun tangannya masih setia menepuk pundak ibu baekhyun.

''Nyonya, bagaimana kalau mulai saat ini, Baekhyun di serahkan pada rumah sakit 'khusus' dan menyekolahkannya pada sekolah 'khusus' juga? Saya pernah berkunjung ke sana, karena anak saya juga sering berkunjung ke sana untuk menemui temannya. Di sana, mereka –para anak kecil- di didik dan di latih agar menjadi sehat dan tenang. Walaupun tidak separah Baekhyun, setidaknya, bisa anda coba dahulu.''

Kepala wanita paruh baya itu mendongak. Melihat wajah cerah dokter Oh, seperti ia mendapatkan kembali cahaya untuk menerangi jalannya. Ibu baekhyun berfikir, ia akan mendapat sebuah kesempatan. Satu kesempatan, untuk kesembuhan baekhyun.

''Apa tidak terlalu berbahaya untuk Baekhyun?''

''Di sana, bukan tempat untuk orang gila, nyonya. Bisa dikatakan sebuah rumah sakit, juga bisa dikatakan sebagai tempat belajar. Anda bisa mencobanya dulu. Jika baekhyun menjadi lebih baik, maka setidaknya Baekhyun harus tinggal di tempat tersebut untuk jangka waktu yang lama.''

''…''

''Sepertinya, anda tidak rela…''

''Katakan di mana tempatnya, dok.''

.

.

.

.

Rumah pembelajaran untuk anak-anak 'khusus' memang tidak terlalu buruk dika dipandang untuk pertama kalinya. Ibu baekhyun menghela nafas lega, karena semua yang dokter Oh ceritakan benar adanya. Bahkan lebih baik dari yang dokter Oh ceritakan. tempat 'khusus' tersebut nampak seperti sekolah dasar, namun begitu luas dan terlihat menyenangkan.

Ibu baekhyun, dokter Oh, dan Baekhyun sudah berdiri di halaman depan tempat tersebut. Dokter Oh masih berbicara dengan pemilik tempat ini, sementara Baekhyun masih sibuk menggendong boneka malangnya. Karena Baekhyun mengiris boneka tak bersalah yang ada di gendongannya menggunakan pisau kecil.

Terlihat ada seorang anak laki-laki menghampiri Baekhyun. Matanya melebar karena melihat Baekhyun memegang pisau kecil di tangan kanan. Anak laki-laki itu tidak takut, sama sekali tidak takut. Ia tertarik dengan Baekhyun, karena sedari tadi ia melihat Baekhyun dari atas sampai bawah.

''Hei, siapa namamu?''

Baekhyun menghentikan aktifitasnya. Ia berhenti menyobek bagian mata bonekanya dan beralih melihat anak laki-laki yang ada di hadapannya. Baekhyun menyodorkan pisau kecilnya pada anak laki-laki tersebut. Namun, anak laki-laki itu hanya kaget dan mundur satu langkah. Dan lagi, baekhyun melanjutkan aktifitasnya.

''Apa kau penghuni baru disini? Aku Sehun, Oh Sehun.''

Sehun –anak laki-laki yang tertarik pada Baekhyun- mengulurkan tangannya, bermaksud untuk member salam perkenalan pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun membuang bonekanya, kemudian ia berjalan mendekati Sehun. Dan secara tiba-tiba, Baekhyun menggores jari Sehun menggunakan pisau kecilnya, mebuat darah segar keluar dari jari mungil Sehun.

''Akh ! Kenapa kau melakukan hal itu? Shh, sakit… Eh?''

''Hiks hiks, appa…hiks appaa~''

Sehun mengabaikan rasa perih yang ada di jarinya. Kini, ia melihat Baekhyun berjongkok dan menangis sambil melihat tangan Sehun yang terluka. Sehun menjadi tidak tega. Dengan segera ia menyembunyikan tangannya yang berdarah di belakang tubuhnya dan ikut berjongkok, melihat wajah basah Baekhyun.

''Kau..menangis?''

''Appa..hiks hiks..''

''Kau merindukan appamu?''

Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Masih terisak, namun tidak terlalu keras. Mata sehun beralih pada pisau kecil yang ada di genggaman Baekhyun. Tangan Baekhyun bergetar, seperti terbalut rasa takut yang begitu besar. Secara perlahan, Sehun mengambil pisau Baekhyun dan membuangnya jauh-jauh. Dengan tindakan itu, barulah Baekhyun mau membalas tatapan Sehun. Sehun memperlihatkan senyum tampannya, tapi Baekhyun masih tidak mengekspresikan apapun.

''Mulai sekarang, jangan membawa barang seperti itu lagi, ya. Aku tidak suka, apalagi anak manis sepertimu membawa benda tajam seperti itu. Untuk mengobati rasa rindumu, bagaimana kalau kita bermain di dekat air mancur itu? Kau mau?''

Sehun mengusap air mata Baekhyun, membuat wajah Baekhyun sedikit memerah. Pipi Baekhyun terlihat seperti tomat, karena pipinya begitu chubby dan terlihat menggemaskan.

Mata baekhyun beralih pada tangan Sehun yang berdarah. Ia mengakap tangan tersebut, dan mengusapnya pelan. Sehun langsung menarik tangannya kembali dan menyembunyikan nya lagi di belakang tubuhnya.

''Tanganmu terluka.''

''Oh, tidak apa-apa. Hanya luka kecil. Siapa namamu?''

''Baekhyuuuunnnnn ! Ya ampun, kau darimana saja, sayang?''

Ibu baekhyun yang awalnya kebingungan mencari Baekhyun, akhirnya bisa berafas lega kembali karena melihat anaknya sedang berbicara dengan seorang anak laki-laki yang tampan. Wanita paruh baya bermarga byun tersebut langsung menggendong anaknya dengan penuh rasa kekhawatiran. Di belakangnya, ada dokter Oh yang juga ikut mencari keberadaan Baekhyun.

''Appa?''

Sehun yang melihat ayahnya, langsung berlari kea rah ayahnya dan memeluknya sebentar.

''Jagoan appa ada di sini rupanya. Sedang apa disini, hah? Menggoda perempuan cantik lagi?''

''Ini anak anda, dok?''

Dokter Oh nampak mengangguk.

''Eomma, baekhyun mau main sama Sehun. Ya?''

Ibu baekhyun dan dokter Oh terlihat tak percaya. Masih dengan pandangan yang terheran, tapi ibu Baekhyun mengizinkan anaknya untuk bermain bersama Sehun. Baekhyun dan Sehun terlihat sangat bergembira. Ibu baekhyun menangis, menangis karena senang akan keceriaan anaknya yang kembali seperti dulu.

''Saya rasa, anak anda akan betah tinggal disini, nyonya.''

Ibu baekhyun mengangguk setuju. Tapi tiba-tiba matanya beralih pada bangunan samping rumah pembelajaran yang akan di tempati Baekhyun. Dokter Oh ikut melihat arah pengelihatan ibu Baekhyun.

''Itu rumah sakit jiwa yag sebenarnya, nyonya. Disini, hanya menampung anak-anak sampai remaja. Jika mereka sudah bisa dikatakan sembuh, maka mereka di bolehkan pulang. Jika tidak, mereka akan berada di rumah sakit jiwa itu sampai sembuh.''

Drrtt. Drrtt.

Ponsel ibu baekhyun bergetar. Dengan segera, wanita paruh baya itu mengangkat telepo yang ia tidak ketahui namanya.

''Apa benar ini kediaman Nyonya Byun?''

''Benar. Maaf, anda siapa?''

''Ini rumah sakit 'khusus' yang anda hubungi tadi nyonya. Kami sudah sampai di rumah anda. Tapi tidak ada orang…''

''Kalian bisa pergi dari rumahku. Maaf sudah merepotkan.''

.

.

.

.

Keadaan kediaman Park hancur berantakan layaknya kapal pecah. Tuan Park mengamuk seperti orang gila, membantingi apapun yang ada di hadapannya. Pihak kepolisian menjadi takut dan segera menghubungi rumah sakit jiwa terdekat.

Nyonya Park dan anaknya hanya bisa menangis melihat keadaan Tuan Park yang begitu menyedihkan. Penampilannya sangat acak-acakan, dan sekarang beberapa tim medis dari rumah sakit jiwa yang sudah di hubungi oleh pihak kepolisian tadi berusaha menghentikan pergerakan Tuan Park.

Tidak ada cara lain. Mereka menggenggam lengan Tuan Park dengan erat. Kemudian, salah satu tim medis langsung menyuntikkan obat penenang di tangan Tuan Park. Pandangan Tuan Park perlahan mulai mengabur, dan akhirnya ia pingsan di tempat. Semua tim medis tersebut segera membawa Tuan Park menuju rumah sakit jiwa.

Keesokan harinya, Nyonya Park dan anaknya mengunjungi Tuan Park di rumah sakit jiwa di mana Tuan Park menginap. Nyonya Park tidak bisa melihat keadaan Tuan Park terlalu lama karena ia terus saja menangis. Sedangkan anaknya yang sudah berusia 10 tahun, masih ingin melihat wajah ayahnya.

''Appa, kenapa appa menjadi seperti ini? Appa tidak gila, kan? Appa masih sehat kan? Ku mohon bangun, appa. Hiks hiks… appaaa~''

Tangan Tuan Park perlahan mulai bergerak. Di genggamnya tangan mungil anaknya dengan erat. Matanya perlahan terbuka dan langsung mengeluarkan air mata.

''Tenang saja, appa masih sehat. Appa tidak ingin tinggal dan disiksa di jeruji besi, Chanyeol.''

Chanyeol masih bingung dengan ucapan appanya baru saja. Yang ia ketahui sekarang, appanya masih sehat dan tidak gila seperti apa yang dikatakan orang-orang.

''Berarti, appa bisa pulang ke rumah? Akan aku beritahu eomma ya, appa. Eomma akan senang melihat appa sudah sembuh.''

Chanyeol ingin memanggil ibunya yang ada di luar, tapi appanya kembali menggenggam erat tangan Chanyeol.

''Jangan lakukan itu, Chanyeol. Appa tidak ingin ibumu makin syok melihat appa. Hanya kau yang tau bahwa appa tidak sakit. Jadi appa mohon, jagoan kecil appa jaga rahasia ya. Appa janji, appa akan segera keluar dari sini. Hanya sementara, arra?''

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak. Beberapa detik setelahnya, ia mengangguk imut.

''Baiklah. Tapi, appa harus menyanyikan lagu 3 beruang untukku ketika aku mengunjungi appa. Bagaimana?''

''Siap, kapten !''

.

.

.

.

END or TBC?

Review please~


	2. Chapter 2

Ini cuma menanggapi review dari readers ya. Author memang belum memahami seluruh penyakit kejiwaan yang ada di dunia kedokteran. Di maklumin ya, author masih di bawah 17 tahun. Bipolar udah pernah author baca, dan penyakit itu bisa di definisikan sebagai penyakit kejiwaan yang tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya sendiri. Baekhyun melampiaskan semua traumanya lewat bipolar dulu, karena dia masih kecil pada chapter satu. Nah, untuk chap selanjutnya kemungkinan dia bisa mengalami penyakit kejiwaan yang lain. Author juga masih membaca penyakit semacam itu, tenang saja. Author buat penyakitnya dari bibit dulu, okay? Terima kasih atas masukannya, itu sangat membantu^^

.

.

.

Previous chapter~

''Appa, kenapa appa menjadi seperti ini? Appa tidak gila, kan? Appa masih sehat kan? Ku mohon bangun, appa. Hiks hiks… appaaa~''

Tangan Tuan Park perlahan mulai bergerak. Di genggamnya tangan mungil anaknya dengan erat. Matanya perlahan terbuka dan langsung mengeluarkan air mata.

''Tenang saja, appa masih sehat. Appa tidak ingin tinggal dan disiksa di jeruji besi, Chanyeol.''

Chanyeol masih bingung dengan ucapan appanya baru saja. Yang ia ketahui sekarang, appanya masih sehat dan tidak gila seperti apa yang dikatakan orang-orang.

''Berarti, appa bisa pulang ke rumah? Akan aku beritahu eomma ya, appa. Eomma akan senang melihat appa sudah sembuh.''

Chanyeol ingin memanggil ibunya yang ada di luar, tapi appanya kembali menggenggam erat tangan Chanyeol.

''Jangan lakukan itu, Chanyeol. Appa tidak ingin ibumu makin syok melihat appa. Hanya kau yang tau bahwa appa tidak sakit. Jadi appa mohon, jagoan kecil appa jaga rahasia ya. Appa janji, appa akan segera keluar dari sini. Hanya sementara, arra?''

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak. Beberapa detik setelahnya, ia mengangguk imut.

''Baiklah. Tapi, appa harus menyanyikan lagu 3 beruang untukku ketika aku mengunjungi appa. Bagaimana?''

''Siap, kapten !''

.

.

.

.

U R

.

.

.

.

(20 tahun kemudian)

Sehun kembali dengan pekerjaannya. Bukan malah mewarisi ayahnya yang pintar dalam bidang kesehatan, ia malah lebih memilih menjadi detektif dan penulis. Sebenarnya, ia lebih menekuni menjadi seorang detektif. Karena menjadi penulis hanya untuk mengisi waktu kosongnya.

Jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kekarnya sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 pagi, dan hari ini adalah hari dimana ia harus menjenguk temannya. Ah bukan, tapi orang yang sudah berhasil mengisi hatinya sejak dulu.

Sehun berjalan menuju parkiran untuk mengambil mobil. Ia masuk ke dalam mobil, dan langsung saja ia menancapkan gas sehingga mobil tersebut melaju dengan kencang. Ia tidak ingin membuat Baekhyun menunggu, karena berjanji dengan Baekhyun harus segera ditepati.

Hanya membutuhkan waktu 15 menit untuk sampai ke 'tempat' Baekhyun di rawat. Sehun memarkirkan mobilnya di lapangan parkir rumah 'sakit' dan segera berlari menuju ruangan dimana Baekhyun menginap. Wajahnya terlihat agak pucat, karena takut akan ancaman Baekhyun yang mengamuk dan marah kepadanya.

Sampai di depan ruangan Baekhyun, Sehun sempat menatap pintu ruangan itu lama. Ia menhela nafas, dan berusaha menenangkan dirinya untuk menghadapi Baekhyun yang sudah ia kira akan meledak.

Tepat saat Sehun membuka pintu ruangan Baekhyun, ia melihat tubuh kecil itu meringkuk di atas ranjang dan sedang memainkan bunga mawar merah pemberian Sehun kemarin. Baekhyun nampak mengelusnya lembut, berharap dengan melakukan hal itu, sehun aka nada di hadapannya.

Kaki Sehun melangkah pelan, mendekati Baekhyun yang masih setia memainkan bunga mawar tersebut. Beberapa detik setelahnya, Sehun sudah sampai di belakang Baekhyun dan menepuk pelan bahu Baekhyun pelan.

''Aaaaaaa !''

''Hei hei ! Ini aku, Baekhyun.''

Baekhyun berhenti bergerak. Ia melihat ke belakang dan melihat Sehun tersenyum tipis ke arahnya. Wajah tampan itu, Baekhyun sangat merindukannya. Langsung saja, ia memeluk tubuh tegap Sehun dan menenggelamkan wajah tirusnya di dada bidang Sehun.

''Kenapa baru datang? Baekhyun rindu Sehun.''

Sehun terkekeh kecil, ia mengusap lembut punggung dan juga rambut Baekhyun. Sifat baekhyun dari dulu tidak berubah, masih kekanak-kanakan dan menjadi sangat manja ketika bersama Sehun.

''Maafkan Sehun, ya. Sehun banyak pekerjaan tadi. Jadi, Sehun harus menyelesaikannya dulu.''

''Sehun bekerja lagi? Apa Sehun tidak merasa lelah?''

''Tidak sama sekali. Sehun ingin menghasilkan banyak uang dan segera membelikan apa saja yang Baekhyun mau. Bukankah Baekhyun sudah tau hal itu?''

Baekhyun mengangguk semangat.

''Anak pintar. Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika kita berdua jalan-jalan di taman? Baekhyun tidak rindu teman-teman baekhyun?''

''Ayo !''

Baekhyun merentangkan kedua tangannya, mengarah pada Sehun. Sehun tertawa sebentar, ia sudah sangat hafal dengan sikap Baekhyun yang sungguh kekanak-kanakan. Tidak berubah seperti 20 tahun yang lalu.

Sehun jongkok, membuat Baekhyun tersenyum senang dan langsung melompat riang ke punggung Sehun. Sehun kembali tertawa, ia benar-benar menyukai pria mungil yang ada di punggungnya saat ini. Tidak peduli dia 'sakit' atau apa, ia tetap mencintai baekhyun.

Hembusan angin dari luar membuat baekhyun memejamkan mata. Sehun melirik ke samping dan melihat rambut kecoklatan Baekhyun tersapu oleh angin tersebut. Begitu indah ciptaanmu Tuhan, batin Sehun. Baekhyun kembali membuka matanya dan tersenyum melihat keadaan luar. Senyuman di bibir tipisnya tak kunjung hilang setiap ia bersama Sehun. Begitu membahagiakan.

Setibanya di taman, Baekhyun merengek kepada Sehun untuk di belikan es krim di pedagang yang berada di luar taman tersebut. Sehun menyutujuinya, dengan syarat baekhyun tidak boleh kemana-mana dan menolak semua ajakan orang yang tidak ia kenal. Baekhyun mengangguk, membuat Sehun menghela nafas lega dan segera membelikan baekhyun es krim.

Selama baekhyun mengenal Sehun, kini hidupnya menjadi lebih baik. 20 tahun terakhir ini, ia tidak pernah memegang pisau lagi. Ia tidak melukai tubuhnya lagi. Karena sehun terus membujuknya dan ikut menghiasi hidupnya.

Walalupun begitu, baekhyun belum bisa di katakan sembuh total. Pemikirannya masih sama seperti 20 tahun yang lalu, belum bisa melupakan appanya, dan masih bersikap kekanak-kanakan. Ibu baekhyun yang awalnya sudah bisa mendesah nafas lega, kini kembali khawatir karena takut baekhyun akan hidup sendirian sampai ia meninggal nanti.

Siapa yang akan bersedia meminang orang yang cacat mental sepeti Baekhyun? Tentu tidak ada yang mau. Apalagi, baekhyun tinggal di rumah sakit jiwa sekarang. Hanya dengan sehun, ia bisa tenang. Tidak ada yang lain.

Sudah 10 menit Baekhyun menunggu, dan Baekhyun mulai bosan. Sehun tidak kembali lagi, membuat wajah baekhyun lingsut dan matanya terarah pada kedua kakinya yang ia goyang-goyangkan sedari tadi. Dan bersamaan dengan itu, baekhyun melihat kupu-kupu cantik berwarna biru hinggap di kakinya. Matanya berbinar, tangannya terulur dan ingin menangkap kupu-kupu tersebut.

''Yaaah, Baekhyun gagal menangkapnya. Hei, tunggu !''

Baekhyun berlari, mengejar kupu-kupu cantik itu. Terus berlari dan berusaha menggapainya, tanpa memperdulikan bahaya yang akan menimpanya nanti.

Sehun kembali, membawa 2 es krim coklat yang ia beli untuk Baekhyun dan juga dirinya. Perasaan tidak enak mulai menjalar ketika ia tidak melihat Baekhyun di tempat itu. Kepalanya menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari Baekhyun yang pergi entah kemana.

Sehun langsung membuang kedua es krim tersebut dan memilih untuk mencari Baekhyun, baekhyun tidak boleh hilang, karena dimana Baekhyun tanpa seseorang di sampingnya, sama seperti membuat Baekhyun menghampiri mautnya.

.

.

.

.

Ponsel lebarnya ia matikan dengan kesal. Ia tidak ingin mendengar apapun dari sekretarisnya. Telinganya panas ketika mendengar rentetan penjelasan yang di jabarkan oleh Sekretaris Kim tentang jadwal nya. Untuk meeting di perusahaan, menandatangani perjanjian untuk mewakili ibunya, belum lagi mengecek semua pekerjaan yang di lakukan bawahannya.

Ada satu hal yang belum kalian ketahui. Ia harus menjenguk ayahnya di rumah sakit jiwa, yang membuatnya muak semenjak ia beranjak remaja. Waktu kecil, ia sudah di bohongi oleh ayahnya sendiri. karena ia masih sayang dengan ayahnya, maka dari itu ia tidak ingin menjadi anak yang tidak berbakti kepada orang tua.

Entah apa yang di fikirkan ayahnya, sampai sekarang beliau tidak ingin keluar dari rumah sakit ini. Chanyeol –pria atasan Sekretaris Kim- ingin marah dan membentak ayahnya sendiri, tapi ia tidak tega. Ayahnya rela tinggal di rumah sakit jiwa karena disana lebih baik daripada di penjara. Usia ayahnya juga beranjak tua, jadi apa boleh buat.

Buah jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya. Ayahnya keras kepala, anakanya pun mewarisi sifat tersebut. Tidak dipungkuri itu adalah hal yang membahayakan, mereka tetap bersi-keras dengan keputusan mereka, sesuai dengan pemikiran mereka yang lugas dan keras.

''Ayah benar-benar tidak ingin keluar dari sini?''

Ayah Chanyeol menggeleng tenang, membuat Chanyeol mengusap wajah tampannya dengan kasar.

''Kau tumbuh dengan baik, Chanyeol-ah. Apa ibumu menyayangimu? Aku-''

''Berhenti berkata omong kosong, ayah ! Ayah kumohon, keluarlah dari sini. Aku tidak ingin melihat ayah di sini lagi. Bukankah ayah sudah berjanji, akan tinggal di sini dalam waktu yang singkat? Tidakkah ayah ingat dengan janji ayah?''

Entah sudah keberapa kali Chanyeol memohon seperti itu. Ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi.

''Maafkan ayah, Chanyeol.''

''Aku tidak butuh permintaan maafmu ! Aku ingin….kau keluar dari sini !''

''Heuhhh ! Heuuhhh ! Haaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh ! Pergi kau…heeuhh…pergi kauuuuuuu !''

''A-ayah? A-ayah, kumohon jangan seperti ini…hiks hiks hiks…''

Reaksi ayahnya masih sama. Berpura-pura menjadi orang gila ketika Chanyeol memaksanya. Entah itu suatu hal yang benar atau tidak, Chanyeol tidak memperdulikannya. Ia lebih memilih untuk pergi dari sana secepatnya dan segera kembali ke perusahaan.

Brukk !

Tubuh Chanyeol terhuyung kebelakang ketika melihat pasien rumah sakit jiwa –karena ia memakai baju khas penghuni rumah sakit- menabraknya dengan kecang. Pasien tersebut mengaduh pelan, memegangi kepalanya yang agak sakit karena terbentur dada bidang Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mendekati pasien tersebut. Tangannya terulur untuk memegang lengan pasien itu, namun bersamaan dengan itu, tatapan mereka bertemu. Manik mata kecil dan sipit itu, membuat Chanyeol begitu tenang dan ikut hanyut di dalamnya.

Raut wajah pasien tersebut menjadi pucat dan makin pucat. Chanyeol kembali tersadar, dan berusaha membantu pasien tersebut bangun dari duduknya.

''Kau tidak apa-apa?''

''Aaaaaaaaaaa ! heuuhh..heuhh.. aaaaaaaa ! Aaaaaaaaaa !''

Reaksi pasien tersebut sama seperti ayahnya, namun reaksi ini lebih alami daripada reaksi ayahnya. Pasien ini, sungguh-sungguh membuatnya iba dalam sekejap. Para suster berdatangan dan membantu pasien tersebut, dan ada salah seorang pemuda memakai kemeja hitam kebesaran, menghampiri pasien tersebut dengan wajah yang sangat khawatir.

''M-maafkan saya, s-saya…''

''Tidak apa-apa. Dia memang seperti ini dengan orang yang tidak ia kenal. Baekhyun-na, kenapa kau berjalan sendirian sampai sini? Bukankah sudah ku katakan untuk menungguku? Tidak apa-apa suster, biarkan saya yang membawanya.''

Pasien bernama Baekhyun itu langsung di gendong oleh laki-laki tampan tadi. Chanyeol kembali mengingat tatapan mata Baekhyun. Tatapan itu, seperti Baekhyun benar-benar takut akan kehadirannya. Dengan reaksi Baekhyun yang sangat ketakutan dan beringsut mundur, membuat Chanyeol merasa janggal dengan tatapan tersebut.

Ponselnya kembali bergetar. Bola matanya berputar malas, tapi ia tetap mengangkat telfon tersebut.

''15 menit, aku akan segera kesana.''

Pip.

Sambungan dimatikan secara sepihak. Chanyeol kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku, namun ia tahan. Ia kembali mengangkat ponselnya dan menatap layar ponsel. Tangannya dengan lincah membuka menu 'catatan' dan menuliskan nama Baekhyun di sana.

.

.

.

.

Suasana kedai kecil milik ibu Baekhyun tidak terlalu ramai. Kini, ibu Baekhyun dan dokter Oh masih setia duduk di meja pengnjung dan membicarakan masalah penyakit Baekhyun.

Jari jemari ibu Baekhyun memegang erat secangkir coffe mocca di hadapannya. Dokter Oh baru saja mendapat kabar dari rumah sakit dimana baekhyun di rawat karena Baekhyun kembali menunjukkan reaksi berlebihannya.

''Apa anda tidak ingin mengunjungi putra anda, Nyonya?''

Ibu Baekhyun masih terdiam.

''Saya tau perasaan anda bagaimana. Tapi…''

''Saya tidak tau harus berkata apa jika ada di hadapan putra saya dok, hiks hiks…''

Kini, dokter Oh yang terdiam.

''Saya ingin sekali, melihat keadaan Baekhyun sekarang. Namun, setiap kali saya berada di hadapannya, saya tidak tau harus berbuat apa, dok. Saya selalu menangis melihat Baekhyun tidak kunjung sembuh. Saya..saya..''

''Tidak usah di teruskan, Nyonya. Jika tidak menemui Baekhyun membuat hati nyonya tidak perih kembali, maka lakukanlah. Tapi kalau bisa, jenguk Baekhyun di saat ia sedang tidur dan beristirahat. Memutuskan kontak keluarga itu sama saja menyalahkan kodrat Yang Kuasa, Nyonya.''

''Baiklah, dok. Terima kasih. Oh, dan sampaikan juga terima kasih saya kepada anak anda yang juga berusaha menyembuhkan dan merawat Baekhyun selama ini.''

''Tenang saja Nyonya, akan saya sampaikan.''

.

.

.

.

U R

.

.

.

.

Last, review please*-*


End file.
